kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Chapters
Below is a list of all of the chapters currently released. Volume 1 * 001. "The Butler, Skilled" (その執事、有能, Sono Shitsuji, Yūnō) * 002. "The Butler, Very Skilled" (その執事、万能, Sono Shitsuji, Bannō) * 003. "The Butler, Omnipotent" (その執事、最強, Sono Shitsuji, Saikyō) * 004. "The Butler, Most Evil" (その執事、最凶, Sono Shitsuji, Sai Kyō) Volume 2 * 005. "The Butler, Busy" (その執事、多忙, Sono Shitsuji, Tabō) * 006. "The Butler, Activated" (その執事、始動, Sono Shitsuji, Shidō) * 007. "The Butler, Capricious" (その執事、粋狂, Sono Shitsuji, Suikyō) * 008. "The Butler, Commendable" (その執事、殊勝, Sono Shitsuji, Shushō) * 009. "The Butler, Encounters" (その執事、邂逅, Sono Shitsuji, Kaikō) Volume 3 * 010. "The Butler, Reflective" (その執事、回想, Sono Shitsuji, Kaisō) * 011. "The Butler, Retrospective" (その執事、追想, Sono Shitsuji, Tsuisō) * 012. "The Butler, Retaliatory" (その執事、反攻, Sono Shitsuji, Hankō) * 013. "The Butler, Mourning" (その執事、葬送, Sono Shitsuji, Sōsō) * 014. "The Butler, On the Hunt" (その執事、狩猟, Sono Shitsuji, Shuryō) Volume 4 * 015. "The Butler, Freeloading" (その執事、居候, Sono Shitsuji, Isōrō) * 016. "The Butler, Foreign" (その執事、異邦, Sono Shitsuji, Ihō) * 017. "The Butler, Competitive" (その執事、拮抗, Sono Shitsuji, Kikkō) * 018. "The Butler, Shadowing" (その執事、尾行, Sono Shitsuji, Bikō) * 019. "The Butler, Superhuman" (その執事、異能, Sono Shitsuji, Inō) Volume 5 * 020. "The Butler, Cogitating" (その執事、着想, Sono Shitsuji, Chakusō) * 021. "The Butler, Competitive" (その執事、競争, Sono Shitsuji, Kyōsō) * 022. "The Butler, Victorious" (その執事、純情, Sono Shitsuji, Junjō) * 023. "The Butler, Agitated" (その執事、交流, Sono Shitsuji, Kōryū) Volume 6 * 024. "The Butler, Onstage" (その執事、壇上, Sono Shitsuji, Danjō) * 025. "The Butler, Treated" (その執事、治療, Sono Shitsuji, Chiryō) * 026. "The Butler, A Colleague" (その執事、同僚, Sono Shitsuji, Dōryō) * 027. "The Butler, Performs" (その執事、興行, Sono Shitsuji, Kōgyō) Volume 7 * 028. "The Butler, Parleying" (その執事、交渉, Sono Shitsuji, Kōshō) * 029. "The Butler, Scandalous" (その執事、醜行, Sono Shitsuji, Shūgyō) * 030. "The Butler, Nurturing" (その執事、撫養, Sono Shitsuji, Buyō) * 031. "The Butler, A Spectator" (その執事、歓望, Sono Shitsuji, Kanbō) * 032. "The Butler, Mocking" (その執事、嘲笑, Sono Shitsuji, Chōshō) Volume 8 * 033. "The Butler, Confident" (その執事、信望, Sono Shitsuji, Shinbō) * 034. "The Butler, Composed" (その執事、従容, Sono Shitsuji, Shōyō) * 035. "The Butler, Executor" (その執事、遂行, Sono Shitsuji, Suikō) * 036. "The Butler, In Attendance" (その執事、随行, Sono Shitsuji, Zuikō) * 037. "The Butler, Brand New" (その執事、新版の, Sono Shitsuji, Shinban No) Volume 9 * 038. "The Butler, Wretched" (その執事、惨憺, Sono Shitsuji, Santan) * 039. " The Butler, Startled" (その執事、驚き, Sono Shitsuji, Odoroki) * 040. "The Butler, Confining" (その執事、収容, Sono Shitsuji, Shūyō) * 041. "The Butler, Deceased" (その執事、死亡, Sono Shitsuji, Shibō) * 042. "The Butler, Substituted" (その執事、代行, Sono Shitsuji, Daikō) Volume 10 * 043. " The Butler, Stalwart" (その執事、屈強, Sono Shitsuji, Kukkyō) * 044. "The Butler, Wailing" (その執事、哀号, Sono Shitsuji, Aigō) * 045. "The Butler, Disturbed" (その執事、移動, Sono Shitsuji, Idō) * 046. "The Butler, Dispensable" (その執事、不要, Sono Shitsuji, Fuyō) * 047. "The Butler, Contemplative" (その執事、熟考, Sono Shitsuji, Jukkō) Volume 11 * 048. "The Butler, Solving" (その執事、解決, Sono Shitsuji, Kaitō) * 049. "The Butler, Eccentric" (その執事、異様, Sono Shitsuji, Iyō) * 050. "The Butler, Laid to Rest" (その執事、埋葬, Sono Shitsuji, Maisō) * 051. "The Butler, Setting Sail" (その執事、出港, Sono Shitsuji, Shukkō) * 052. " The Butler, At the Helm" (その執事、 運航, Sono Shitsuji, Unkō) Volume 12 * 053. "The Butler, In the Fray" (その執事、乱闘, Sono Shitsuji, Rantō) * 054. "The Butler, Peerless" (その執事、比類, Sono Shitsuji, Hirui) * 055. "The Butler, In Vain" (その執事、無駄に, Sono Shitsuji, Muda Ni) * 056. "The Butler, Guessing" (その執事、見当, Sono Shitsuji, Kentō) * 057. "The Butler, Struggling" (その執事、苦闘, Sono Shitsuji, Kutō) Volume 13 * 058. "The Butler, Knifehand" (その執事、手刀, Sono Shitsuji, Tegatana) * 059. "The Butler, Compromising" (その執事、妥協, Sono Shitsuji, Dakyō) * 060. "The Butler, Shaken" (その執事、動揺, Sono Shitsuji, Dōyō) * 061. "The Butler, Born" (その執事、 誕生, Sono Shitsuji, Tanjō) * 062. "The Butler, Maturing" (その執事、 成長, Sono Shitsuji, Seichō) Volume 14 * 063. "The Butler, In Training" (その執事、修行, Sono Shitsuji, Shugyō) * 064. "The Butler, Gravely Wounded" (その執事、重傷, Sono Shitsuji, Jūshō) * 065. "The Butler, Fighting Valiantly" (その執事、敢闘, Sono Shitsuji, Kantousyō) * 066. "The Butler, Frenzied" (その執事、狂騒, Sono Shitsuji, Kyōran) * 067. "The Butler, At School" (その執事、登校, Sono Shitsuji, Tōkō) Volume 15 * 068. "The Butler, Tidying Up" (その執事、清掃, Sono Shitsuji, Seisō) * 069. "The Butler, In Disguise" (その執事、変装, Sono Shitsuji, Hensō) * 070. "The Butler, Guiding" (その執事、誘導, Sono Shitsuji, Yūdō) * 071. "The Butler, Plotting" (その執事、策謀, Sono Shitsuji, Sakubō) * 072. "The Butler, Lauding" (その執事、嘆賞, Sono Shitsuji, Tanshō) Volume 16 * 073. "The Butler, Colluding" (その執事、談合, Sono Shitsuji, Dangō) * 074. "The Butler, Gaining Admittance" (その執事, Sono Shitsuji, Entorī) * 075. "The Butler, Confabulating" (その執事, Sono Shitsuji, Chatto) * 076. "The Butler, Scheming" (その執事、策動, Sono Shitsuji, Sakudō) * 077. "The Butler, Giving a Concert" (その執事 演奏, Sono Shitsuji, Ensō) Volume 17 * 078. "The Butler, Giving Chase" (その執事、追走, Sono Shitsuji, Tsuisō) * 079. "The Butler, Final Match" (その執事、決勝, Sono Shitsuji, Kesshō) * 080. "The Butler, Bowling Well" (<その執事、好投, Sono Shitsuji, Kōtō) * 081. "The Butler, Under Lock and Key" (その執事、優勝, Sono Shitsuji, Yushō) * 082. "The Butler, Having a Laugh" (その執事、朗笑, Sono Shitsuji, Rōshō) Volume 18 * 083. "The Butler, Giving Assent" (その執事、承認, Sono Shitsuji, Shōnin) * 084. "The Butler, Speculating" (その執事、想像, Sono Shitsuji, Sōzō) * 085. "The Butler, Taking Off" (その執事、滑走, Sono Shitsuji, Kassō) * 086. "The Butler, On Board" (その執事、車上, Sono Shitsuji, Shajō) * 087. "The Butler, Making Enquiries" (その執事、探訪, Sono Shitsuji, Tanbō) Volume 19 * 088. "The Butler, Assisting" (その執事、助長, Sono Shitsuji, Jochō) * 089. "The Butler, Sounding the Alarm" (その執事、警鐘, Sono Shitsuji, Keishō) * 090. "The Butler, On Loan" (その執事、退去, Sono Shitsuji, Taikyo) * 091. "The Butler, Switched" (その執事、変更, Sono Shitsuji, Henkō) * 092. "The Butler, In Service" (その執事、奉公, Sono Shitsuji, Hōkō) Volume 20 * 093. "The Butler, Descending" (その執事、下降, Sono Shitsuji, Kakō) * 094. "The Butler, Exasperated" (その執事、激昂, Sono Shitsuji, Gekikō) * 095. "The Butler, Dismayed" (その執事、失望, Sono Shitsuji, Shitsubō) * 096. "The Butler, Encouraging" (その執事、勧奨, Sono Shitsuji, Kanshō) * 097. "The Butler, Fascinated" (その執事、感興, Sono Shitsuji, Kankyō) Volume 21 * 098. "The Butler, Responding" (その執事、応答, Sono Shitsuji, Ōtō) * 099. "The Butler, In a Rage" (その執事、狂暴, Sono Shitsuji, Kyōbō) * 100. "The Butler, Breaking Out" (その執事、脱走, Sono Shitsuji, Dassō) * 101. "The Butler, Crossing Paths" (その執事、遭逢, Sono Shitsuji, Sōhō) * 102. "The Butler, Exterminating" (その執事、掃討, Sono Shitsuji, Sōtō) Volume 22 * 103. "The Butler, Fate Unknown" (その執事、不詳, Sono Shitsuji, Fushō) * 104. "The Butler, Disgraced" (その執事、不評, Sono Shitsuji, Fuhyō) * 105. "The Butler, Announcement" (その執事、発表, Sono Shitsuji, Happyō) * 106. "The Butler, Hearkening" (その執事、傾聴, Sono Shitsuji, Keichō) * 107. "The Butler, Compelling" (その執事、強要, Sono Shitsuji, Kyōyō) Volume 23 * 108. "The Butler, Underwater" * 109. "The Butler, Fanatical" (その執事、信仰, Sono Shitsuji, Shinkō) * 110. "The Butler, Astonished" (その執事、喫驚, Sono Shitsuji, Kikkyō) * 111. "The Butler, A Thief" * 112. "The Butler, Soloing" Volume 24 * 113. "The Butler, Independent" * 114. "The Butler, Assaulting" * 115. "The Butler, Heeding" * 116. "The Butler, Attired" * 117. "The Butler, Sparring" Volume 25 * 118. "The Butler, Remodelling" * 119. "The Butler, Instructing" * 120. "The Butler, Lyrical" * 121. "The Butler, Listening Quietly" * 122. "The Butler, Unmoving" Chapters not yet in tankōbon format These are the chapters not yet published in a tankōbon volume. * 096.5 "That Butler, Friendly" * 099.5 "That Butler, Nursing" * 101.5 "The Butler, Requested" * 107.5 "The Devil Six, Uninhibited" * 123. "The Butler, Lying in Wait" * 124. "The Butler, Clarifying" * 125. "The Butler, Transporting" * 126. "The Butler, Returning Home" * 127. "The Butler, Commending" * 128. "The Butler, Inspecting" * 129. "The Butler, Bedeviled" * 130. "The Butler, Attesting" Navigation it:Capitoli e volumi Category:Chapters Category:Manga